


Anyone Home?

by timelxrd-victorious (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: The Time Lord Victorious [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/timelxrd-victorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, hello, is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me. Is there anyone home?"</p><p>Or, the Tenth Doctor being creepy af.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Home?

He hummed quietly to himself as he moved through the dark corridors of his Ship, heard the lyrics in his head: _Hunting you, I can smell you—alive. Your heart pounding in my head. …_

     As he neared the room where his most recent companion was living, he changed songs: _On a sidewalk Sunday morning there lies a body oozing life. …_

     Then again, this time singing softly: “Hello, hello, is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me. Is there anyone home? Come on, come on now, I hear you’re feeling down. Well, I can ease your pain, get you on your feet again.”

     Slowly he opened the door, peered inside the dark room.

     “Relax, relax, I need some information first. Just the basic facts; can you show me where it hurts?”

     There was no response.

    Good. He hadn’t expected one.

     He stepped inside, twisted elation glinting in his eyes. His gaze fell on the bed, where she lay with a terrified expression, eyes blank and wide open—and surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

     The Doctor smiled, and something deep within cackled in triumph. “How about that,” he whispered.

      _And there’s no one to stop you?_

_No._

He backed out, shut the door behind him.

           _“I win.”_


End file.
